


Deepest Regret

by YaoiGodess



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Mystic Force, Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Slashy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiGodess/pseuds/YaoiGodess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nayzor and Imperious may not see eye to eye, but they do have one thing in common. They are both victims of a cruel fate.  A Wild Force/Mystic Force oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deepest Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Some sort of a ghost world.

Among the blinding mist of the forest-covered mountains, the Org General Nayzor stood on the highest cliff as he fans himself in silence. Tormenting thoughts of his dark past flashed in his mind as he stared at the two violet cresent moons that lite up the pitch black sky, which is mostly covered in blood red clouds. He looked all sad and alone. Yet he seems angry and stern. His appearance would be enough to scare someone out of their wits! Or at least make them feel uncomfortable. It's as if he was in a brooding state of mind, silently mourning for the lost of something near and dear to him. 

He has been in this god-forsaken place for almost ten years now. Trapped within the darkness that slowly consumes his every being. Going from the darkening land to the unforgiving sea during his many travels into the unknown. Pasting by every fading face as the screams of agonzing pain ring through his ears. No where to go. No where to turn. Not a living soul out there except the rotting corpses of those who have deceased that are being devoured by demonic crows. Burnt buildings, dying flowers, and rotting trees covered the landscape. Sunken ships, bones, and decaying organs tainted the waters of the sea. And lost souls wander aimlessly through the midst of this cursed hell. 

This was Nayzor's eternal punishment. To endlessly walk among the dead as he slowly turn insane. He made the wrong choices throughout his life. And he is regreting it.

"Up late again, I see." A taunting voice said as it snapped the Org General out of his train of thought.

Nayzor turned around to see that it was Imperious. Oh, how much he hated the dark wizard! Having him around was like having a bothersome tick stuck to the rear end of a dog. Ever since he came here nearly five years ago, that heartless traitor brought nothing but misery and woe to the poor Org. He orders him around and forces him to do his bidding. He treats him as bad as a tyrant treats his loyal servants! He is nothing more then a inconsiderate brute who cares about no one but himself. All that is good despites him, and all that is evil look down on him. There is no place in this world for a selfish fiend like him! That is why his soul was banished from both heaven and hell. He shall forever remain here in this realm for the rest of eternity.

Imperious always like to tease Nayzor and make him be as miserable as possible. The Org General is the only thing around here that is ever fun. He is different from Koragg. He doesn't stand against him, try to fight back, or disobey him. He just takes whatever the dark wizard can throw at him. He's just like a mindless doll. A doll you can pull, tear, punched, kicked, slap, stomp on, ridicule, cut up into tiny little pieces, or do any kind of damage to it as long you can fix it back up to play with it again another time. Nayzor is Imperious' doll, and nothing more.

"What are you doing here, Imperious?" Nayzor asked as he closes his fan. "Haven't you torture me enough for one day?"

"I came to check on Master Org's little puppet." Imperious said as he made a mean smirk, fanning himself with his fan. "I thought you might miss your puppeteer so terribly much after the rangers destroy him. Afterall, today is the day of his death."

"So you came here to see if I would shed a tear for him?"

"Correct, you worthless nose-troll! I just love to see you in such pain and sorrow. It just gives me the most satisfying feeling during my afterlife."

"Well... I tell you what, dumb fuck! The joke is on you this time. I don't care that the master is gone! I'm glad that he's dead! I have been nothing but a slave to him, and I got nothing to show for it. Nothing! I lost everything because of him. And now I'm finally rid of him for good. So don't tell me that I actually care that he's dead, you little shit! Or I'll chop your fucking head off! I could care less about Master Org. Besides, I'm much better off without him."

With that, he turned his back on the dark wizard as he went back to stare at the two bright cresent moons, putting up his fan. 

Imperious was completely stunned in shock and disbelief. He was really surprised by the Org General's reaction. He never seen him act this way before. The Org would never show any sign of hostility and disobience. Nor did he threaten to kill the already-dead dark wizard. His behavior was rather odd today. As much as he hates to admit it, Imperious has started to worry about him. He can't stand to see that Org in so much pain and despair. Unless he causes it. 

"Nayzor... are you feeling alright?" He asked as he walked up to the Org General, putting his fan away as he placed a hand on the Org's shoulder. "Why do you not care about Master Org's death?"

"I just don't." Nayzor said as he pulled himself away from the dark wizard, closing his eyes. "Why the hell would you care, Imperious? You don't even like me."

"I care because of the way you're acting recently. What is wrong with you? You're not yourself today. It's like you have become a completely different person."

"It's none of your business! Why can't you just leave me alone for once, bandaged-boy? I'm in no mood for this. And I do not want to talk about Master Org. Ever!" 

"Come on, greenie! You obey him like a loyal hound! I just don't understand why you suddenly treat him like he was your mortal enemy. As if you hold some sort of a grudge against him. I thought you Orgs stick together and look out for each other."

Nayzor opened his red-dot eyes, looked at the dark wizard, and sighed with such pure sadness.

"You're wrong", he explained, "That's not how it works. It may look that way, but it isn't. All my life, I have been one of the Master Org's greatest generals. I was one of the few who will never betray him. I devoted my entire existence to help win the war against the humans so that my kind can rule over the planet in order to survive. And what do I got to show for my long-lasting loyality towards Master Org? Nothing! Because of him, I lost everything and everyone that I care about. I lost my only child. I lost my fort. I lost my friend."

Imperious could see tears begin to build up in the Org General's eyes. He couldn't help but feel pity towards this poor, unfortunate soul. He never realised how bad the Org had it. To remain devotingly loyal to someone for a really long time, and end of losing everything and everyone you love in the process. Fate is a cruel, cruel mistress. You can't trust it. You can't depend on it. You can't change it. And you can't prevent it. What is done is done. That's all there is to it. 

Imperious just stood there helplessly as he watched endless streams of tears going down the Org General's cheeks. The more he saw him cry, the more it tore him up inside. He now knows why the Org has been so content within himself these pass few years. This innocent creature had suffered so much in his past life. And all Imperious could do is make it more hard on him during the afterlife. Not only is he now feeling regretful about all the terrible things he has done to him, but he also feels empathic towards him. For you see, he too knows what it's like to lose something you care about. 

He gently pulled the Org into a comforting embrace as he placed his forehead against the Org's. He held him in his arms as he wiped all his tears away without saying a word. Nayzor was a bit surprised by the dark wizard's actions. He never knew that this mummified warlock had a soft side. Or even a heart for that matter. Then again, he doesn't give a damn. It's probably another dastardly trick. And he's not going to fall for it this time. 

"Don't beat yourself over this, Nayzor." Imperious said as he tried to comfort the Org General. "It's not your fault. You were just being used by a weak, cowardly bastard. You only did this for your fellow Orgs and your family. You can't keep living in the past. It's not worth it."

"But you don't understand, Imperious." Nayzor said as the tears continued to pour from his eyes. "I didn't do anything to prevent that. I should have refused to be one of Master Org's lackies. Then I wouldn't lose everything to him. Why don't you just leave me here and let me drowned in my own misery? You have no idea what it's like to lost something that you loved and cherished."

"Yes, I do."

"You do?"

"Yes, Nayzor. I was just like you once when I use to be human. I had friends, a caring wife, a beautiful home, and respectable reputation. But I gave it all up for power and control over dark magic. I lost everything because of my selfishness and greed, and I hurt everyone that I loved in the process. I regret all the horrible things I've done every single day. It's my fault. It's no one's fault but mine own. It's all my fault, and I wished I can take it all back but I can't."

Tears begin to stream down the dark wizard's bright red eyes as they gently hit the Org General's pale green skin. Nayzor soon realised this isn't a trick. None of it. It's as real as it will ever be. He use to have an savage hatred towards the dark wizard. But now, after hearing all this, he suddenly felt kind and tender feelings towards the dark wizard that he never knew he had before. Could this means that he has fallen for him?

Without any warning, Nayzor embraced the dark wizard back as he gently kissed him on those soft and lushious lips. Imperious was a bit surprised by all this. How could the Org forgive him for all those times he has tortured and humulinated him? Was he not furious with him? Has he stopped hating him because he was sorry for him? Or maybe... just maybe... he truly loves him back? Imperious did always have some feelings for the Org General during his entire afterlife. He didn't expect him to still love him back even after all those years of ridicule and abuse. He slowly closed his eyes as he return the Org General's kiss. 

Nayzor and Imperious are from two different worlds. Imperious likes to be in charge. Nayzor is loyal to Master Org. Imperious is the Dark Wizard of the Underworld. Nayzor is the most cunning of Org Generals. They may not see eye to eye. But in the end, they're not really so different afterall. They use to hate each other. But not anymore.

The End.


End file.
